A need exists, in the oil and gas industry, for the ability to anchor, clock in direction, and eventually release a transient tool string that will allow for precise and effective tool system performance. Enabling the precise location of a force, torque, sensor, perforation, drilling exit or other application, at an optimal position, further reduces the requirement to reposition multiple-run, single location tool processes while reducing the chances of misguided or off-position deployments.
During conventional well construction and other downhole operations, components utilized in such processes often become stuck. Conventionally, when this occurs, the stuck component must be freed or removed to resume well operations. In other instances, a downhole component that has reached its design life limits must be removed from service. Conventional apparatus and methods provide limited choices of techniques useful to wholly or partially free or remove such equipment, many of which involve cutting or otherwise perforating a component to remove at least a portion of the string and/or any attached tools from the wellbore.
Some existing tool systems, deployed within a wellbore, are constructed with control lines surrounding the periphery of a pipe. Removal of the pipe requires cutting both the target pipe and the control line(s) for further completion operations to occur. Having the ability to make precise, multiple cuts at a single target plane can enable both elements to be cut; however, such operations are restricted to cutting without causing harm to the backside infrastructure. Thus, placing tools that enable precise energy delivery for cut effectiveness is preferred.
Drilling equipment requires use of heavy-walled tubular members, having small inner diameters, which limits the amount of working space within a tubular string. Therefore, when cutting or otherwise attempting to remove these heavy-walled tubular components, the effectiveness of conventional cutting and removal tools is limited due to the small size of such components necessary for insertion into the tubular string. When stacking multiple cutting or perforating events on the exact location of previous useful work, additive or compounding benefits are realized.
Tubular strings include numerous joints, used to connect lengths of drill pipe, drill collars, bits, steering devices, sensors, mandrels, expandable packers, and other tools and tubular components. To maximize the effectiveness of a cutting device, it is desirable to position a tool directly over a joint between tubular segments. Joints within a drill string typically include male (pin thread) and female (box thread) ends, resulting in a thinner section profile at the cut location. When cutting a tubular string where a torqued joint is present, those torque forces are released. The reduction in tensile force at the joint allows the tubular segments to be readily pulled apart, enabling retrieval of the upper portion of the tubular string.
When screwed together and properly torqued, joints within a tubular string become relatively seamless, thus difficult to locate using conventional well logging devices. While casing collar locators and similar devices are usable to assist in positioning a tool within a tubular string, existing devices are limited in their accuracy, and are generally accurate to within a number of feet. A joint target within a tubular string may be inches in length, requiring far more precise placement of a tool than what is conventionally available using collar locators and similar devices.
Completion processes taking place within a wellbore often require placing sensors, perforating a wall for communication, and perforating a casing such that contact with a geological feature is made. Operations, such as gauge integration, cement squeezing, fracturing and jet drilling, become subsequent processes.
Other positioning systems can include providing physical features within the interior of a tubular string that interact with corresponding physical features of a locating tool; however, these positioning systems require numerous precisely crafted features to ensure proper function and interaction, including various moving parts to cause selective engagement between corresponding features.
A need exists for removable positioning apparatus and methods for positioning a tool with complementary mating integration capacity within a tubular string, for enabling precise positioning of anchorable tools at a preselected location, including joints within the tubular string, to facilitate the effectiveness of tools. Having the flexibility of a selectively placed locking feature within a tubular member greatly reduces the size of the apparatus necessary to positively fixate a tool using pre-positioned anchoring profile mechanisms within a wellbore system.
A further need exists for positioning apparatus and methods usable for positioning a tool within a tubular string that are simple in construction and function, able to incorporate reusable, machinable, and re-machinable parts, and able to accommodate a variety of latching and/or engaging orientations.
A need also exists for positioning apparatus and methods usable for positioning a tool within a tubular string that are conveyable and deployable utilizing readily available setting tools.
A need also exists for systems and methods for positioning a tool within a tubular string that are pre-tensioned and directionally biased, able to selectively engage and disengage from selected locations.
A need also exists for systems and methods usable for precise positioning of a downhole tool within a tubular string, such that the downhole tool can be selectively engaged and cut, perforated, and/or disengaged from the selected location.
The present invention meets these needs.